Blog użytkownika:Purple Springy/Podróż Jerema
Pomoc z gór Zgodnie ze wskasówkami Vivian następnego dnia wyruszyliśmy do Nepalu. Zatrzymaliśmy się w pensjonecie położonym w dzielnicy Chhetrapati. Wypakowaliśmy się dość szybko, a sama podróż była przyjemna. Bardzo dobrze bo już następnego dnia rano musieliśmy wstawać i kierować się w góry, konkretnie w kierunku Mount Everest. -Arrr Jeremy czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł iść w góry? -spytała się mnie Mangle przed wyjściem -Mangle będzie dobrze. Jesteśmy przygotowani więc... -A co z B.B.? -Hymmm... musi iść z nami -Yarrr kapitanie... idziemy Kiedy byliśmy u stup gór poczułem się słabo, a zwłaszcza jak spojrzałem w górę. Nie chciałem tam iść, ale jak trzeba to trzeba. Podczas podróży nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie dobre kilkanaście godzin. Byliśmy już zmęczeni więc zrobiliśmy postój. Podczas rozpalania ognia zrobiłem sobie ranę na dłoni -Ałć! Mangle daj apteczke -Arrrr... chyba zostawiłam w pizzeri -Prosiłem cię żebyś pamiętała, a poza tym pizzeria... ech nieważne Nie wiedziałem co robić, a krew leciała mi z ręki więc zawiązałem ranę kawałkiem ubrania -Hehe tam jest kot -zaśmiał się B.B. -Arrrr na takiej wysokości? -zapytała Mangle -Hehe paczcie paczcie Kiedy spojrzeliśmy w kierunki pokazywanym przez dziecko. Siedziała tam dziewczyna patrząca na nas z pode łba, ale faktycznie miała kocie uszy i ogon -H... hej chcesz się dosiąść? -zapytałem Dziewczyna nic nie powiedziała tylko podeszła chowając prawą rękę za plecami. Jej włosy były długie i brązowe, oczy miały idętyczny kolor i były schowane za fioletowymi okularami. Jej ubrania były poszarpane, a na jej ramieniu wisiała torba -Jestem Jeremy, a to są Mangle i Balloon Boy choć mówimy do niego B.B. a ty? Nic nie powiedziała, tylko podeszła bliżej mnie -Krwawisz? -zapytała cicho i złapała moją rękę -Um tak trochę... Zaczeła grzebać w torebce i wyjęła bandarz -Nie mam wody utlenionej -powiedziała zdejmując mi szmatkę z ręki -ale można to oczyścić w inny sposób Kiedy skończyła mówić zaczeła zlizywać mi krew z rany -Um... Co ty robisz? -zapytałem bo to było przerażające. Nic nie odpowiedziała i zaczęła zawiązywać ranę bandarzem, ale używała tylko lewej ręki -Arrrr! To miło że pomagasz, ale to dziwne! -warknęła Mangle i podeszła do dziewczyny Wstała i odsłoniła prawą rękę. Przypomniał mi się horror z Freddym Krugerem, gdyż jej ręka wyglądała jak jego -Ja ci k*rwa radzę uważaj -warknęła -pókim chcę pomóc -Dziewczyny spokojnie... co ci się stało w rękę? -A to... nic -Hahaha jaka ta pani zabawna -zaśmiał się B.B. -Uważaj co p*erdolisz tym swoim małym jęzorem -Nie bądź na niego zła... możesz powiedzieć jak masz na imię? -powiedziałem -Zuza choć większość ludzi mówiła mi Psycho -powiedziała po czym się delikatnie uśmiechnęła -Um... ,,mówiła,,? -zapytałem z przerażeniem Czy to jest dziewczyna której szukamy? Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się delikatnie lecz psychopatycznie, a jej oczy zbielały. -Tak ,,mówiła,, -powiedziała patrząc w ziemię -Jednych zabiłam, a drudzy po rospadzie jeśli mogę go tak nazwać ,,zakonu,, rozeszli się w swoje strony -A... a jak s... się się nazywali -byłem przerażony jeszcze bardziej -Ci z ,,zakonu,,? -spojrzała na mnie, a ja tylko przytaknąłem -Hymm... Mecha, Shadow, um... Lynx... Jezu nie dokońca pamiętam ale było dziewięć dziewczyn i czterech chłopaków łącznie z szefem... -A... a kim był sze... szef? Z twarzy Psycho znikną uśmiech, a jej oczy przybrały normalny kolor. Odwróciła się i złapała za prawą rękę. -Przepraszam ja... -Powinnyśmy się schować -powiedziała i poderwała się do góry -Niedługo rozpęta się niezła wichura -Skąd ty... -Niedaleko jest jaskinia w której możemy się schować Mangle trochę się ociągała, ale ostatecznie poszliśmy za Psycho. Szliśmy chwlię i doszliśmy do niewielkiej jaskini z porysowanymi ścianami. Na środku było umiejscowione ognisko, a po bokach trzy miejsca do spania. Spojrzała na nas i wskazała na nie po czym wyszła z jaskini. Byłem zmęczony więc położyłem się na jednym z posłań, obok niego leżał zeszyt. Kiedy go otworzyłem zobaczyłem rysunki martwych ludzi z napisanym imieniem i grupą krwi. Niespokojny zamknąłem oczy i wtedy usłyszałem dziwny szept ,,Pamiętaj, że mieszkasz z mordercą,, po czym zasnąłem. Kiedy wstałem poczułem zapach ognia i gotowanego mięsa. Przy ognisku siedziała Psycho i płakała. Podszedłem do niej i zapytałem szeptem -Wszystko w porządku? Nic nie odpowiedziała tylko zaczęła skrobać w kamieniu zakrwawionymi pazurami. Narysowała przekreślone serce i dwa słowa ,,JA,, i ,,BRAK,,. Kiedy na mnie spojrzała zobaczyłem, że jej oczy są czarne i twarz we krwi. -Chodzi ci oto, że ty nie masz serca? -kiwnęła głową i pomieszała jakąś potrawę w garnku -Gdzie byłaś? -Potrzebowaliśmy pokarmu -odezwała się w końcu -więc poszłam na polowanie. Kiedy wróciłam wyglądałeś na zmarzniętego... poza tym ruszałeś mój zeszyt -Przepraszam... a co gotujesz? -Gulasz z świstaka himalajskiego... Chcesz zobaczyć jego serce? -Co? -Hehe... Czasem się zapominam. Wiesz że jak śpisz przypominasz małego szczeniaczka -To był komplement? -zapytałem i chyba troszkę się zarumieniłem. Uśmiechnęła się i wstała z ziemi -Zaraz przyjdę, tylko obmyję się z krwi -po tych słowach poszła Kiedy wróciła Mangle i B.B. już wstawali. Podeszła do jednego z posłań i przyniosła trzy plastikowe miseczki. Nalała do nich gulaszu i nam rozdała -Arrr a ty już jadłaś? -zapytała Mangle -Tak, dużo wcześniej -potem położyła się na jednym z posłań i zasnęła Zgoda Psycho i czemu ,,mój pan,,? Kiedy tak spała ja i Mangle (BB to ... więc go nie liczę) mieliśmy czas na rozmowę -Kapitanie myślisz że to jej szukamy? -Wiesz Mangle... jeśli ma medalion to napewno ona -A co o niej sądzisz? -zapytała ale inaczej niż zwykle, była nieśmiała -Miła jest tylko trochę się jej boję -A co było w tym zeszycie, który wczoraj oglądałeś? -Więc... nieważne W końcu Psycho zaczęła się ruszać, usiadła i spojrzała na nas -Słyszałam waszą rozmowę -To ty nie spałaś? -byłem zaskoczony i przestraszony w końcu powiedziałem że się jej boję -Zasnęłam, ale jak ma się dobry słuch,,, Mówiłeś coś o medalionie -Um... tak bo Vivian... trudno mi to wyjaśnić Zaczęła mi się przyglądać po czym z za koszulki wyjęła jakiś naszyjnik -Rozumiem że mówiąc Vivian masz na myśli Mecha -Tak... co to za symbol? -ulżyło mi że Psycho rozumie kim jest Vivian -Oko Horusa, ale wytłumacz mi co chciała Mecha? -Ja i inni na proźbę Vivian rozdzieliliśmy się i próbujemy odnowić świetność waszego jak to powiedziałaś zakonu -Ilu odnależliście? -Nie wiem. Od początku pomagała też Shadow, a z resztą się nie kontaktowałem Psycho wstała i oparła się o wejście do jaskini. Patrzyła w przestrzeń, ale jej spojrzenie wyrażało bardziej przygnębienie. Stanąłem obok niej -Wszystko dobrze? -w odpowiedzi pokiwała głową -Um... ładnie tu -Zależy... jak dla mnie ten ogrom jest dość przytłaczający -Oh... wolisz zamkniętą przestrzeń jak Shadow? -Ona się jej boi otwartego terenu, a ja po prostu nie lubię -Przepraszam jeśli cię uraziłem ttym wcześniejszym... -Nic się nie stało... tylko martwi mnie to jeśli niektóży się nie zmienili -W jakim sensie? -Ech... w zachowaniu i w nastawieniu do np mnie -A jak cię traktowali? -Sami brali w mniejszym lub większym stopniu udział w morderstwach lecz tylko niektórym to wypominali -miała bardzo poważny ton głosu najwidoczniej to był dla niej drażniący temat -Wiesz Vincent na pewno cię zrozumie -Vincent!? -poderwała się i spojrzała z zaskoczeniem -Znasz go? -Tak to był mój przyjaciel ze szkoły. Ja, Vinc i mój pan... miałam na myśli szef byliśmy przyjaciółmi poza tym byliśmy jedynymi ludźmi w zakonie -Vincent należał do zakonu? On nic nam nie powiedział Zakłopotała się i odwróciła. Najwidoczniej zdradzenie tajemnicy kogoś z zakonu było dla niej czymś złym -Nic mu nie powiem, jeśli to ci pomoże -odetchneła z ulgą i spojrzała się na mnie -Jeśli chodzi o odbudowę zakonu... piszę się na to -Hehe bardzo się cieszę -Tylko... musimy jeszcze iść na miasto bo potrzebuję... kilku rzeczy Koniec podróży Psycho odkryła spod kamieni jakiś płaszcz z kapturem, był brudny i sięgał jej aż do kostek. Potem zarzucła torbę i wręcz podniecona zawołała -LECIM NA SZCZECIN! -Byłaś w Polsce? -byłem ciekawy czy zwiedzała różne kraje -Tak hym... jakeś dwa razy Po tych słowach zaczeliśmy kierować się w stronę miasta. Mangle i B.B. szli z tyłu, a ja z Psycho na początku. Opaowiadała mi o ludzkiej psychice i o własnych przemyśleniach. Z pewnością interesowała się medycyną bo w jej opowiadaniach nie brakowało dokładnych nazw poszczególnych części ciała. Czasem też rzucała jakimś włoskim, łacińskim lub hiszpańskim słowem. Mógłbym rzec, że w swoje słowa pokładała wręcz uczucie. Kiedy chciałem coś powiedzieć zatrzymywała się w opowiadaniu i patrzyła na mnie oczami pełnymi skupienia. Kiedy doszliśmy do miasta pokierowała nas w kierunku apteki. Podeszła do okienka i zaczekała na sprzedawcę -Zuza miło cię widzieć -powiedział spokojnym głosem -To co zwykle -teraz jej głos był zimny i ponury -Już podaję twój specjalny towar -Czekaj... -zatrzymała go i przysunęła do siebie -Daj *szept* -Hymm... ale to więcej -Psycho przerwała mu kładąc pieniądze na ladzie -Już daję Kiedy skończyliśmy musieliśmy wymyśleć co zrobić z Psycho. Przecierz mieliśmy wynajęty pokój, a czemu by nie zwiedzić tego miejsca? -Psycho masz pomysł co możemy zrobić? -popatrzyła na mnie tak jak by wiedziała co robić -To proste, wynajmę sobie pokój w tym samym pęsjonacie co wy. Dzięki temu będziemy w kątakcie, tylko dziś sama powłóczę się sama. Zakupy i tak dalej, a przez resztę dni będę oprowadzać was po mieście. Kiedy wszystko było już załatwione przyszedłem do niej, by sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku -Jeremy! Miło cię widzieć, mam proźbę -Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? -Nie mogę chodzić po mieście z tą rękawicą, mógłbyś? -przytaknąłem. Kiedy jej to zdjąłem zobaczyłem, że cała jej dłoń jest pocięta -Dzięki -powiedziała jak gdyby nigdy nic i obwiązała dłoń bandarzem -To ja wezmę jeszcze kilka potrzebnych rzeczy i spadam -podeszła i uścisnęła mnie jak przyjaciela -Do zobaczenia jutro Kiedy wróciłem do pokoju położyłem się na łóżku i zasnąłem. Następne dni naszej podróży spełniliśmy jak mieliśmy w planach, nawet Mangle dołączyła się do rozmów. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach